Hallows Eve: A Life Unforgotten
by Rain141
Summary: All Hallow's Eve is the one time of year that it is said the spirits of the deceased return to plague the living, but why does only this one day bring joy and happiness to Natsuki when it is so feared by the rest of her superstitious village?


** ** **

Well this is for Hallows Eve XD everyone enjoy, I wanted to be original thus I tried angst ***sweatdrop*** thus this will be …interesting

READ AND REVIEW!! XD!!

**** ** Hallows Eve: A Life Unforgotten ** ****

The distant scratching of cobblestones under labour born feet echoed down the small back street. Past small straw hatched roofs and stick-laced fences the figure moved, the pale moon behind it glistening softly.

Cats mewed softly at its passing shadow, whilst the wind flew through the figures midnight trestles.

"You do realise this is wrong." her husky voice whispered softly.

From the street her shadow puffed and wavered before resuming its natural shape. Then a hand appeared from it and wrapped around her waist.

"But what about this is wrong? Nothing I can see." a voce softly responded as the arm tightened and a woman steps out from behind the shadow. "If its necrophilia you're worried about, you shouldn't be. This isn't exactly my original body."

"Oi!" hissed the other girl quietly.

"How can you joke about this so much Shizuru? If we get caught you'll be banished from returning."

Shizuru frowned at her companion, turning her face away as to not let the other see.

"But maybe I would risk that to see my Natsuki for the one night I am able." she whispered.

Tightening her grip around her raven hair lover she leaned her head against the others shoulder.

"But what if your seen!" Natsuki pleaded turning to face her counterpart.

Her eyes were starting to sting with unshed tears; she looked away sharply to hide her face.

But a gentle hand reached down and cupped her cheek, softly rasing her face to meet that of her partner.

"I will never let that happen." she whispered bringing her head down to capture the lips quivering with emotion.

Slowly Shizuru's hand moved down, tracing the curves of Natsuki's side to rest on her hip, pulling her in closer as Natsuki's hands laced around Shizuru's neck keeping her close to continue the gentle kiss.

"Well shall I say busted or wait till one of the reapers walk past and spot you two?" a voice called lazily from the heights of a roadside tree.

The two broke quickly as Shizuru pulled Natsuki behind her, her stance preparing for a fight.

"Tsk tsk girl," the voice teased "imagine what would have happened if I had been one of the reapers."

A young girl leapt from the tree and landed crouching on the grass.

"What were you doing spying on us Nao?" Shizuru asked sharply.

"Well I'm actually waiting for the festivities to start, then my real fun can start." she said with an imp like smile. "Unlike you I come back just to cause my bit of panic and mischief."

Receiving a glare from Natsuki, one of her ears flicked in annoyance.

"Sorry if I don't have more honourable reasons. But some of us demons like to cause trouble on hallows eve." with a huff she swaggered away, her cat like tails flicking in annoyance behind her.

Leaving the shadows of the village wall the two raced towards the trees, into the sacred forests that no one ventured into at night.

Shizuru had made sure of it.

Pulling each other along they raced with glee to the small clearing were they had first met.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki into a tight embrace. It was full of all the reassurance and emotion that both could feel was needed. Shakily pulling back Natsuki leant her forehead against Shizuru's as she let out a shaky breath.

They were safe now. No one else knew of the clearing in the forest.

Their special place.

"I missed you." Shizuru whispered as a soft smile tugged at her lips.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked as a giggle broke free of her lips. "Why should I believe you, your probably just trying to get into my pants." She added poking her tongue out childishly.

Laughing at the way Natsuki was asking, Shizuru ran her finger along the bluenette's jaw tipping her head so she could look into her beloveds' eyes.

"Well maybe I'll just show you then."

Leaning down her captured the ruby lips before her, running her hands threw the hair and deepening the kiss. A primal growl echoed through her throat as she pushed back till he lovers back meet a tree. Stepping in closer her trailed her hands down and firmly pulled Natsuki's hips closer as her leg shifted forward between them.

A moan broke through their kiss as her fingers traced softly over the others stomach and ribs.

"I knew it. You were just trying to get into my pants." Natsuki smirked, gasping as she felt Shizuru's fingers stroking over her ribs.

"Well is it working?" the brunette laughed.

Before an audible answer could be heard Natsuki found her words stolen away by a pair of very familiar lips.

Natsuki's arms pulled at Shizuru's neck, bringing her closer as she felt soft lips part as a soft tongue traced her bottom lip seeking entrance. Tilting her head she leaned down further, pushing her leg back as she pinned Natsuki to the tree, there tongues dancing for dominances as her hand moved softly under her lovers shirt, grazing her sides as illicit moans caused arms to tighten around Shizuru's neck.

The sudden pull caused the girls to slip down the trees trunk. Their legs no longer as supportive as they usually were they staggered back from the tree and Shizuru lowered her lover to the soft grass.

Pulling Natsuki's shirt from her body she mover over her love with a knee either side of her hips. Placing her hands over Natsuki's head she leaned down to kiss her passionately as her body moved naturally to were it wished to go. Her body lowered as one leg moved between the others and one hand trailed the side. Causing skin to shiver and tremble in anticipation.

Natsuki's arms racked down her lovers back gripping tightly to her shirt as she pulled it up and over the beautiful creamy skin glistening under the moon light.

Running her fingers through Shizuru's hair Natsuki let her hands continue on there downwards trail down her lovers neck, racking her nails lightly down her back to sit wrapped lightly around Shizuru's waist.

Nuzzling into the bluenette's neck Shizuru let out a growl and pushed her thigh into the woman's apex ripping a startled moan from her throat. Pulling Natsuki's hips closer to her she kissed and nipped at her collar as she felt Natsuki's' legs wrap around her leg and waist.

Dipping her head she trailed her lips down the bluenette's chest, her breathing caught as Natsuki's fingers dug in to the sensitive flesh on her lower back, ripping a moan from the brunettes lips as they closed around her lovers sensitive nipple, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist she held tightly as Natsuki arched into her arms. The bluenette's breath came in a shuddered gasp as she shivered under her lover's delicate touch. She could feel warmth spreading through her stomach, pooling at her hips as Shizuru leant further, pressing her hip and thigh to her lovers' apex.

Tightening her legs around the offending thigh she felt the muscles contract as she bit down lightly on the hardening nipple she had captured. Her tongue slowly circled the taught skin sucking lightly as soft whimpers and moans caused the hands on her back to clench and tighten.

It was at times like these that Shizuru most regretted joining the war that had separated them.

Three years ago a foreign land had sent warriors to pillage and plunder. Shizuru, against Natsuki's wishes, had joined the village party to fight back the invaders. In the end the village was victorious, but at what cost.

Many had lost mothers, fathers, lovers and brothers. Natsuki was just one of the many to grieve.

But upon every Hallows eve when the realm of the dead was closest to that of the living she would appear. The rule of the dead was that hallows eve was their night of freedom, but one of the rules they were never to break was never to allow themselves to be recognised whilst in the land of the living. Thus many would disguise themselves and cause mischief, a favoured event for Nao.

Unfortunatly Shizuru broke the rule, but undiscovered as she continues to visit each year she knows the day will come were her indiscretion will be uncovered.

She was pulled suddenly from her thoughts as she felt Natsuki move underneath her as

Natsuki's hand brushed past her hip and disappeared into her pants. The light stroke of her lovers' fingers hazed her mind, then her skin suddenly came alive to every touch as Natsuki pulled her up for a heated kiss, slipping inside Shizuru she eliciting a surprised gasp of pleasure claimed by her loves lips crashing against hers once again.

Moans and other sounds not commonly found in a forest (well this forest at least) carried on through out the night, replacing and drowning out the sounds of the cicadas and nocturnal animals whom called the forest home.

Like every Hallows Eve the forests occupants seemed to scurry on to other tasks leaving the two lovers in peace.

Light trails of morning dew glistened on bare skin as the cries of morning greetings came from the birds of the forest. The stirring of the body wrapped in her arms caused Shizuru to give a soft smile.

Sad, but soft.

"Don't go." she heard Natsuki mumble as her arms wrapped around the brunettes waist. "Not again."

Closing her eyes Shizuru pulled Natsuki closer to her.

"You know I can't stay. The living and the dead are to stay separated. As soon as the sun appears I'll be gone."

"Its not fair." the bluenette sobbed "Why did you have to die?!"

With a sad smile Shizuru bent to kiss her lovers head lightly.

"It was war Natsuki, many died. I was only one in thousands."

"But you were mine!" she choked as the tears ran down her cheeks spilling onto the soft grass beneath them.

Tracing her fingers up Natsuki's side she brought her hand to Natsuki's cheek and softly caressed it wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And I always will be." Shizuru whispered softly as the sun appeared softly over the horizon.

"Until next hallows eve, wait for me." Gently raising Natsuki's face to hers she placed a sweet kiss on the girls trembling lips.

Then she was gone.

Natsuki didn't even feel the lips withdraw.

They just vanished. Opening her tear filled eyes she saw nothing but forest.

Shizuru was no were to be seen.

** ** **

Will this was my attempt at angst and seriousness, … and another work of smut and lemon-ness ;p

And as this will come to no surprise to those who know me XD :

OMAKE!!

A lone stag trode carefully through the thicket, the forest around him was silent.

His coat shone brilliantly in the moonlight as he stood proudly in his newly entered clearing.

He was to busy striking a pose of brilliance to see his immediate danger until it was to late.

-**THUNK-**

He was suddenly overcome with shock and pain as a hard and heavy object struck his head, sending him skittering off balance.

Looking for the attacked he was meet with fearsome green eyes staring murderously at him.

Laying on the ground, on top of her mate?, was the predator. In her free hand she held another large hunting boot, the second of the pair she was using to hunt him with.

Her eyes told him of her killing intent; well they had to as her mouth seemed to be claimed by the brunette beneath her.

A muffled 'Piss off' was growled at him as the second boot was thrown.

Jumping off to the side the stage dodged the shoe and stared back with his own challenge.

He felt he had every right to the clearing to. Why couldn't they share?

A groan came from the brunette as she lay back on the grass untangling her hands from her lovers hair. She tilted her head back to glare at the stag that had distracted her mate.

Mr stag felt the temperature drop. Suddenly sharing the clearing was furthest from his mind.

Groping in the grass beside her the brunette seized something and pulled it from the grass.

…

The village had been pleased with the stag carcass they had been presented with.

** ** ** **

Well enjoy Hallows Eve kiddies … in what ever way you choose ;p ***pout*** says me whom will be spending her Hallows Eve with a bunch of boys watching movies -.- not the atmosphere I was hoping for.


End file.
